1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to styrenic polymer compositions. More specifically, this disclosure relates to styrenic polymer compositions comprising a reduced amount of residual styrene monomer and methods of making and using same.
2. Background
Synthetic polymer materials are widely used in the manufacturing of a variety of end-use articles ranging from medical devices to food containers. Copolymers of monovinylidene aromatic compounds such as styrene, alpha-methylstyrene, and ring-substituted styrene comprise some of the most widely used thermoplastic elastomers. For example, styrenic copolymers can be useful for a range of end-use applications including disposable medical products, pharmaceutical products, food packaging, cosmetic products, tubing, and point-of-purchase displays. The styrenic polymer may also contain some amount of unreacted styrene monomer.
The amount of unreacted styrene monomer present may negatively impact downstream processing and/or affect the utility of the styrenic polymer composition. Thus, an ongoing need exists for compositions and methodologies for the production of styrenic polymer compositions having a reduced amount of residual styrene monomer.